<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Tamer by Sapphire_Raven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780794">Dragon Tamer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Raven/pseuds/Sapphire_Raven'>Sapphire_Raven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skullgirls (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameos, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/M, Friendship, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku needs friends, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a little bit.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Raven/pseuds/Sapphire_Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a what-if Izuku had Squigly's parasyte: Leviathan as a quirk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iida Tenya &amp; Midoriya Izuku &amp; Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Leviathan, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Tokoyami Fumikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Host</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Normal Conversation”</p><p>“<em>Thoughts”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be like All Might mom!” Izuku shouted standing up while holding his All Might action figure in the air</p><p>“Yes Izuku, but please don’t stand on the train seat dear.” Inko giggled at her 4-year-old sons’ excitement, they were currently on a train on the way to the hospital to consult a quirk doctor.</p><p>“<em>Though I do wonder what quirk he’ll get.” </em>Inko mused as she looked at her son and smiled. “<em>I know being a hero is dangerous.”</em></p><p>Inko never liked watching that particular video of All Might’s debut, she thought it was rather reckless</p><p>0v0</p><p>
  <strong>Musutafu General Hospital</strong>
</p><p>“Ms. Midoriya your son is Quirkless” Dr. Tsubasa said with a straight face, Izuku’s face turned pale upon hearing the last word and dropped his All Might figure.</p><p>“What? It can’t be… Most of his classmates showed signs already, and Izuku hasn’t.” Inko said while patting Izuku in the back.</p><p>“Excuse me, but you’re a fourth-generation, right? What is your quirk?” Dr. Tsubasa asked.</p><p>“Well, I can attract small objects, a very weak form of telekinesis.” Inko slowly levitated the action figure into her hand. “My husband can breathe fire.”</p><p>“Well by age four Izuku would have manifested either or a combination of both of those quirks.” Dr. Tsubasa showed an x-ray of a foot.</p><p>“But, he has an extra toe joint, in a study if quirk shows in an individual the extra joint was not present.” Ponting at the x-ray. “It’s rare in his generation but Izuku is part of the 20% of the population who has no quirk.”</p><p>As Izuku was listening to the doctor he felt the world turn blurry and a huge weight fell on his shoulders upon hearing the truth: He was Quirkless.</p><p>0v0</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Midoriya Residence</strong>
</p><p>“Mom…” said Izuku, Inko turned around and slowly made her way to Izuku, he then turned around in his seat with tears in his eyes pointing at the video of All Might. “Can I… be a hero, too?”</p><p>Inko slowly walked towards him and hugged him “I’m sorry Izuku.” Inko cried. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Izuku’s tears already flowing on his face illuminated by the light of an open computer monitor, his question wasn’t answered that night.</p><p>
  <em>10 Years Later…</em>
</p><p>“All right everyone settle down.” Izuku heard his homeroom teacher. “A few announcements before we start class, the school camping trip is this weekend so please get your forms signed and prepare for it.”</p><p>Izuku groaned internally upon hearing this, he didn’t like the school camping trip for a few reasons: He didn’t have any friends in middle school he can thank his quirkless status for that, he can’t bring his notebooks with him since he needs to participate in the activities and Kacchan will likely beat him up again. </p><p>“Additionally, a few days after the camping trip we will discuss your future plans, so make sure you are present when it happens.” His homeroom teacher flipped some pages.</p><p>Izuku slowly laid his head on the table as he heard this. "Kacchan will definitely apply to U.A." Izuku thought to himself. "I applied too but can I even pass without a quirk?"</p><p>10 years passed since he was diagnosed quirkless, it wasn't easy for Izuku that's for sure. He was an outcast in kindergarten when they found out, his classmates called him weird when they found out, Kacchan still hung out with him but gave him a new nickname when they played one time: "Deku" which means useless. He got used to it but it still hurts to hear.</p><p>"Oy Midoriya homeroom is starting." His teacher said at him clearly not amused. "You can sleep at home."</p><p>"Y-yes sensei. Sorry..." Izuku stuttered out. Some of his classmates snickered at this.</p><p>" Snicker Midoriya got scolded." He heard one of them say.</p><p>If he had quirk right then and now, he would have wanted to try and become as small as possible, he can feel the stares of his classmates even as he hung his head.</p><p>
  <em>After school.</em>
</p><p>"Finally, it’s over." As he put his textbooks in and grabbed his "Hero Analysis for the Future 14" notebook, he smiled a bit. "I wonder if there will be any villain fights on my way home?"</p><p>"Oy Deku." Izuku tensed as he heard this, he quickly stuffed the notebook in his backpack. "What do you have there you shitty nerd?"</p><p>"Kacchan, I-it’s nothing." In tow were some of Izuku's classmates, Kacchan called them "Bendy" and "Jaws" the former had a digit extending quirk while the latter had a quirk that can produce sharp teeth.</p><p>"Nothing my ass, I saw one of your damn stalker notebooks” Kacchan approached him. "You still think you can be a hero, you quirkless wimp?" Bakugou grabbed Izuku by the collar.</p><p>“It’s nothing Kacchan, I swear it was just our textbook.” Izuku pleaded with Bakugou hoping he would buy it and leave him alone.</p><p>“Katsuki, come on you wanted to go to the arcade remember?” Bendy said to him putting a hand on his shoulder. “leave him alone.”</p><p>“Tch… alright.” Katsuki let go of Izuku’s collar and he let out a sigh of relief, but then Katsuki put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“If I ever see that notebook again Deku…” His hand sizzles on Izuku’s clothing. “I’ll destroy it, okay?”</p><p>Izuku nods his head frantically. “Yeah, Kacchan sure whatever you say.”</p><p>Katsuki and his gang left the classroom, Izuku waited until they were gone before he even made the journey back home. He kept checking his phone if there were any villain fights in the area, sadly nothing interesting was on his newsfeed. Izuku was used to this kind of treatment, he hid it from his mom sadly he just didn’t want her to worry anymore.</p><p>He arrived at his house. “I’m home.” Izuku said as he removed his signature red boots.</p><p>“Welcome home Izuku.” He heard her mom call out. “How was school, honey?” Inko asked her son as she was preparing dinner of tempura and vegetable.</p><p>“It was fine mom, we have our camping trip this weekend so I might need to buy some supplies.” Izuku explained.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice honey, it is your final year of middle school after all.” Inko remembered. “Are you excited for the school camping trip?”</p><p>Izuku froze a bit. “Uh. Yeah mom it will be fun, there will be lots of activities for sure.” Izuku managed to say. “Can I go to my room and change?”</p><p>“Okay, honey dinner will be ready in a few.” Inko smiled.</p><p>“Thanks, mom.” Izuku then walked up to his room upon opening is full of merchandise of All Might Izuku has collected for the last 10 years. He then laid on his bed face first.</p><p>“I hate the school camping trip, I’m not even going to enjoy it so what’s the point?” Izuku thought tiredly dreading the upcoming weekend.</p><p>
  <em>Small Timeskip</em>
</p><p><em>"Oh god, how did it turn out so bad!”</em> Izuku thought as he was running and out of breath. <em>“This was just supposed to be a simple test of courage, why am I being chased by wolves?!”</em></p><p>He ran until he reached a small clearing with a lone tree in the middle when suddenly he tripped on a rock and rolled under the tree. “Ouch, dang it. That hurts.” He panted out but faith wasn’t on his side when suddenly he came face to face with the two wolves who were chasing him.</p><p><em>“I don’t want to die yet… Mom? Anybody? Please save me…”</em> Izuku closed his eyes, tears dripping on his face. He didn’t even become a hero yet, he wanted to see his mom again, to make her proud. <em>“I’m sorry mom...”</em></p><p>
  <em>A few hours earlier…</em>
</p><p>“Alright, everyone! It’s what you all have been waiting for, The test of courage!!!” Their teacher shouted out. </p><p>Everyone cheered at that while Izuku just hung his head and Katsuki didn’t say anything.</p><p>Izuku was glad their camping trip was over, he had to admit it wasn’t that bad this time around considering he just avoided everyone altogether and blended into the background only getting noticed whenever there were events or his name getting called so he can say with 50% certainty this camping trip was tolerable.</p><p>“So, for this year’s test of courage you will walk into the woods and in the middle, you will find a log cabin and you will get one of these little flags” their teacher showed them a small white flag. “Then will place a marker for you to follow where you need to plant the flag, then circle back into camp. Okay? We will be doing this per your seat number.”</p><p>It means for Izuku that he will be the last one to do the test of courage. He didn’t mind this at all luckily, he brought with him a tiny notebook where he can write some notes for his hero analysis notebooks.</p><p>“Midoriya… Midoriya!!” One of their classmates called.</p><p>“Huh? What?”</p><p>“Stop muttering and get on with the test of courage, it’s your turn.”</p><p>“Oh! Sorry sorry” Izuku pocketed the small notebook and made his way to the start line.</p><p>“Alright, you know what to do right Midoriya?” His teacher questioned him.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Izuku just stared at the dim forest path, Izuku was a little scared even though he did it so many times in his life. Izuku shook his head slightly.</p><p>“Start!!!” His teacher yelled.</p><p>Izuku walked in the darkness accompanied by a single flashlight illuminating his surroundings, the occasional snap of leaves and sticks can be heard accompanied by the buzzing sound of bugs. Izuku loved the nice and quiet it gave him a sense of ease and he will enjoy it for as long as he can.</p><p><em>“This is really what I needed, a few minutes of alone time.” </em>Izuku thought until he saw a silhouette of what appears to be a log cabin. “<em>Oh, there it is.”</em></p><p>Izuku made his way through the door I opened with an eerie squeak, then he saw in the middle of the room was a box with the flag on it.</p><p><em>“There you are, alright let’s get out of here.” </em>He made his way out and into the path again.</p><p><em>“Well, this was easier than I expected.” </em>Izuku was broken out of his thought when he saw a red arrow down the path.</p><p><em>“Oh, I need to go here?” </em>as he looked at the path on his right which was dotted with red flags and covered with trees. <em>“alright then.”</em></p><p>After 5 minutes of walking down the path, he saw a small clearing with a bunch of flags sticking on the ground.</p><p>“Alright, I guess this is over then.” Izuku planted his flag near the center and stretched for a bit when he heard a snapping sound behind him.</p><p>“Sensei? Is that you…” Izuku turned around and he was greeted with 2 wolves approaching him from the path he took and they were growling.</p><p><em>“Oh god… Oh god… why are there wolves here? I thought this place was safe??” </em>Izuku was breathing heavily and slowly backing away.</p><p>In response, the wolves growled at him and advanced menacingly, Izuku palms were sweaty he looked at the flags on the ground. <em>“If I throw these maybe I can disorient them and buy me some time.”</em></p><p>Izuku breathed and in and out. He tried to calm himself down and quicker than he had ever grabbed before he threw a bunch of the flags at the wolves and Izuku bolted out of the clearing, the wolves were disoriented and for a few moments they gave chase</p><p>*Pant… pant…* “God I can’t believe that worked.” Izuku ran out of the clearing, he needed to circle back to the path and hopefully, he won’t be chased by them.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback ends…</em>
</p><p><em>“I’m sorry mom…” </em>Izuku had nowhere to go, he was cornered. Izuku closed his eyes and prepared for a painful death… which never came… Izuku was confused didn’t the wolves want to eat him? Izuku then slowly opened his eyes and he saw what appears to be a serpentine shaped purple light.</p><p>“Did you save me? What are you? A spirit of some kind?” Izuku reached toward the entity when it suddenly flew above him, circling Izuku until it faded away.</p><p>“Thanks for saving me.” Izuku sighed he still had questions but he didn’t find that hard to believe that a spirit may exist, he did live in a world where super powers were a norm.</p><p>He stood up and noticed a weathered grave from where he was leaning on, it was barely readable and covered in moss.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Izuku bowed and clapped his hands, he tried to read the writing on it.</p><p> “Si…na Co…tie…lo.” Izuku tried to read. He did notice a serpent symbol on the top of the grave.</p><p><em>“Maybe you were the one who saved me.”</em> Izuku pondered. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Oy! Midoriya...” Izuku heard someone say.</p><p>“Oh no… I better get back.” Izuku panicked. “Thanks again for saving me, wish I could have met you in person.” Izuku then walked off.</p><p>A silhouette of a young woman appeared. “Your welcome, young man.” She smiled. “May you use my gift for the good of all, he will protect and guide you as he did for me.” She slowly faded away in the night sky.</p><p>
  <em>Back with Izuku…</em>
</p><p>“Oy! Midoriya? Where are you?” Izuku heard the voice again, it was probably their teacher. Izuku couldn’t think straight he was still tired after all the running and the fatigue is catching up to him.</p><p>“Sensei!” Izuku called out,</p><p>Midoriya! Where have you been? You’ve been gone for a while”</p><p>“Sorry sir, I got lost a little bit…” Izuku reasoned out.</p><p>*sigh* “Well I’m glad to see that you are safe and aren’t hurt then” His teacher patted him on the back. “Come on, let’s get back to camp or you’ll miss dinner.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Izuku walked back to camp but without looking back at the forest behind him.</p><p>Izuku was confused still, he thought he was going to be eaten by wolves, then a spirit of some kind saved him, it was all too surreal and it happened so fast, he was wondering it himself if he only imagined the wolves being there. Izuku shook his head, he was getting a headache thinking about it.</p><p>Izuku wasn’t prepared for what’s going to happen in the following days ahead.</p><p>
  <em>The next day…</em>
</p><p>Izuku got out of the bus and walked as fast as he can, he just wanted to get home as soon as possible, it also didn’t help that his teacher announced to the class that he got lost in the test of courage.</p><p>
  <em>Small flashback…</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Izuku is safe everyone, he just got a little lost in the trail back there.” His teacher said.</p><p>Izuku wanted to just turn into a snail and hide in his shell, why did he have to announce that, now everyone will laugh at him…</p><p>*Snicker* “He got lost even on a test of courage?”</p><p>“Useless Deku…” Kacchan muttered.</p><p>Izuku was embarrassed, oh how he wished would this camping trip would end.</p><p>
  <em>End of flashback…</em>
</p><p>Izuku walked up to the steps of his apartment and opened the door.</p><p>‘I’m home.” Izuku said tiredly.</p><p>‘Welcome back honey. How was the camping trip?” Inko asked his son as she was chopping vegetables.</p><p>“I’ll tell you about it later, I’ll take a short nap mom.” Izuku went up the steps.</p><p>Inko looked at his son worriedly but agreed nonetheless. “Alright, Izuku I’ll wake you up for dinner, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Izuku said as he opened his All Might room, he removed his school uniform and wore some house clothes consisting of a plain white shirt and black shorts. Izuku laid down on his bed pondering a few things.</p><p><em>“Should I tell mom about what happened about the wolves?” </em>Izuku was debating if he should this but he didn’t want him to worry her. <em>“I won’t tell her… she worries enough already.” </em>Izuku groggily as sleep took over his body. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The day after the school camping trip…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Midoriya Residence</strong>
</p><p>*ring* *ring* *RI…* Izuku clicked his alarm clock and sit up on the bed groggily rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Hah…” Izuku stretched out popping the joints on his back in place when he heard a knock on his door.</p><p>“Izuku? Are you awake? Inko asked.</p><p>“Yes, mom!”</p><p>“Wash up dear and come down for breakfast or you’ll be late for school.” Inko said.</p><p>“Alright, mom.” Izuku stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.</p><p>Izuku opened the faucet and washed his face, he grabbed his All might towel from the rack and wiped his face clean.</p><p>Izuku looked at the mirror and saw a white serpentine snake creature on the reflection.</p><p>“Hello, young master.” It said.</p><p>Izuku screamed hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friendships formed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Midoriya Residence</strong>
</p><p>Chaotic would be putting things lightly in the Midoriya household that morning, tea was needed to calm down the mother and son, confusion was settling on each other’s faces. Inko was exchanging looks between her son and the serpent that was coming out of her son’s left shoulder, so many thoughts were popping in her head at that moment.</p><p><em>“What is that thing? It can talk? How can it talk? When did Izuku get it? Is it a quirk?” </em>Her mind firing off a series of questions.</p><p>Izuku was in the same boat as his mother.</p><p>“Where did he come from? What can I do with it? Can it read my mind?” Izuku muttered up a storm.</p><p>At that moment, Leviathan spoke up. “Yes, young master I can read your thoughts, and I would highly appreciate it if you told me those questions to my person.”</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry…” Izuku rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“No need for apologies young master, now that we have calmed the atmosphere, I think introductions are in order.” Leviathan mused.</p><p>“Ah, alright, so I’m Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you… uh.” Izuku was unsure what to call his quirk?</p><p>“Ah my apologies, you may call me Leviathan.”</p><p>“Um… Inko Midoriya, nice to meet you Leviathan-san…” Inko greeted unsure of the thing in front of her. She then turned to Izuku.</p><p>“Izuku when did you get that… thing...” Inko, unsure of what to call the creature.</p><p>“Oh! Ah- you see… that’s…” Izuku trailed off; he turned away when suddenly Leviathan spoke up.</p><p>“Oh, I manifested when he was being attacked by wolves during his camping trip I believe it was.” Leviathan explained.</p><p>Izuku turned pale as he heard this and he was waving his arms.</p><p>“It wasn’t like that!” Izuku tried to explain but was cut off by a worried and furious mother.</p><p>“Izuku Midoriya!!! Why didn’t you tell me you got attacked!!!” Inko was scanning her son’s body to see any visible wounds.</p><p>Izuku at this point gave Leviathan a look that says “Thanks a lot”</p><p>Leviathan only smiled at Izuku.</p><p>0v0</p><p>After the revelation that Izuku was attacked, he was grounded for a week and he needed to come home right away and not watch villain fights. He had to skip school because they were currently on a train to visit a doctor and a quirk doctor, Inko was still worried for the well-being of her son and a quirk doctor to see what this creature can do.</p><p>Izuku was staring at the cityscape, he was having an internal conversation with Leviathan.</p><p><em>“Your mother really loves you, young master.”</em> Leviathan said with a hint of praise.</p><p>
  <em>“I know that’s why I didn’t want to tell her about the wolf attack, I just don’t want her to worry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would say that would be a noble intention young master but that is what mothers do, they will always worry for the safety of their child.” Leviathan explained.</em>
</p><p>Izuku knew that one way or another the truth would come out well in his case, his serpent dragon quirk spilled the beans.</p><p>0v0</p><p>
  <strong>Musutafu General Hospital</strong>
</p><p>Izuku and Inko walked up to the front desk. A small nurse with large black horns sat on the computer looking bored.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Inko called out the nurse, she looked up. “Is there a doctor and quirk doctor available? I need to check up on my son.” She then put a hand on Izuku’s head.</p><p>“Lemme check who’s available… Hey Christmas! Is there a doctor and a quirk doctor available?” The nurse shouted at the intercom.</p><p>“Patty I told you to lower your voice and yes Dr. Avian is available, ill inform Valerie of the new arrival.” A woman said back.</p><p>“Great! Thanks, Chief!” The nurse now known as Patty said. “You can find Dr. Avian in Ward 8 Ms?”</p><p>“Oh! Midoriya!” Inko said. “Can you tell me more of this Dr. Avian? Is he new here?</p><p>“Yeah! He just started working here a year ago, he’s a Doctor and Quirk doctor.” Izuku looked interested when he heard this. “The guy may look scary but he’s pretty nice, you might want to watch out for Valerie though she kind of a flirt.”</p><p>“Oh, how lucky! Inko bowed. “Thank you.”</p><p>Inko and Izuku walked to Ward 8 and sat on one of the benches near the room, Izuku was having flashbacks from 10 years ago, being diagnosed quirkless was world-shattering for him and he can still feel the pain when the doctor told him to give up on his dream of becoming a hero. Izuku was woken up from his flashback when a clipboard lightly tapped him on the head.</p><p>“Why are you looking so down cutie?” A blue-haired nurse with a surgical eyepatch suddenly leaned down revealing her ample bust.</p><p>Izuku was a blushing mess at this action; he couldn’t form a coherent thought when suddenly Leviathan popped out from his shirt.</p><p>“Please refrain from doing crude actions in front of my master! Your outfit leaves nothing to imagination!” Leviathan wagging his tail.</p><p>“Oh? A sentient quirk? You have a rare one cutie.” Valerie inspected Leviathan. “Shame a sentient quirk is such a prude.”</p><p>“Excuse me?! I am no prude! I consider myself a gentleman.” Leviathan huffed indignantly.</p><p>Inko on the other was looking back and forth unsure what to do.</p><p>“Ahaha! Relax everyone I was just teasing.” She winked. “You may call me Valerie or Nurse Valentine whichever you prefer.”</p><p>“N-nice to meet you Valerie-san.” Izuku managed to stutter out.</p><p>“Likewise.” Leviathan said and at the same time receded back to Izuku’s shoulder.</p><p>“We’ll be in your care.” Inko bowed.</p><p>“With the formalities out of the way.” Valerie opened the door. “Dr. Avian is waiting for you.</p><p>Izuku and Inko went inside, it looked like any other doctor’s office and slow jazz was playing on the radio.</p><p>Then an elderly man emerged from behind the curtain. He had a receding hairline and gray hair, red eyes, sharp teeth, and pointed elf ears. Izuku thought he looked kinda like Kacchan.</p><p>“Good morning everyone.” He gave a toothy smile, then he sat down on his desk. “So, what can I do for you?”</p><p>Inko then spoke up. “Dr. Avian I would like to give a check-up to my son here…” Inko paused. “he got attacked by wolves during his school trip a few days ago.”</p><p>Dr. Avian went wide-eyed for a second. “Valerie, can you check Midoriya-san’s vitals, I need to get his file from Dr. Tsubasa.”</p><p>“I already have it here Dr. Avian.” Valerie handed him a folder. “Honestly you are forgetful these days.”</p><p>“Forgive this old man and his failing memory will you Val?” Dr. Avian chuckled as he began to skim the folder.</p><p>“Alright cutie can you stand up for me?” Izuku stood up and made his way to Nurse Valerie. She just seemed to stare at him.</p><p>Izuku was confused since she just seemed to stare at him, her eye gave off a faint glow and it had a cross-shaped pattern. Izuku was wondering if that was her quirk or a possible mutation and it seemed so familiar.</p><p>“Yes, cutie that was my quirk.” Valentine flicked his forehead. “It’s called Vital Scan, and can I just say though you are cute when you mutter.”</p><p>Izuku was blushing hard right now, no one ever gave a positive comment on his muttering. Kacchan said it was annoying and his classmates seemed to think the same.</p><p>“Body Temp normal, resting heart rate normal…” Valerie trailed off writing on her clipboard. “It takes a while to get an accurate reading, my eye can take so much after all.”</p><p>“What happened to your other eye, if you don’t mind me asking?” Izuku said.</p><p>“Haha. Not at all, I was an Underground Hero, I got injured during a mission and well after that I think it was time to retire and settle down.” Valerie explained, Izuku could see that she was smiling underneath her face mask.</p><p>“Oh! That’s why you were so familiar, you are the Nurse of Death Valentine!” Izuku exclaimed. “You worked with Eraserhead during his first year as an underground hero!”</p><p>“You specialize in assassination and reconnaissance since your quirk can scan the body temperature of other people…” Izuku muttered off a storm.</p><p>Dr. Avian spoke up. “Oh? You know someone like old Valerie here Izuku-Kun?”</p><p>“Dr. Avian! I am not that old!” Valerie was offended.</p><p>“Haha! I’m just joking, let this old man have fun will ya?” Dr. Avian chuckled.</p><p>“You can have your fun but not with my age!” Valerie produced a scalpel out of nothing.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Izuku asked. “Is that the same scalpel you used?”</p><p>Valerie laughed at this. “Oh no, these are for medical use only not as sharp as the ones I used, glad to see I have a fan and a cutie such as you.”</p><p>Inko looked at Izuku getting excited over heroes, these moments are where Inko can see a genuine smile on Izuku’s face. She wished that he could smile like that more often.</p><p>Izuku then scrambled at his backpack pulling out his “Hero Analysis no. 13” notebook. “Valerie-san if it’s not too much trouble can I get your autograph?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s no trouble at all cutie, consider this a favor.” Valerie got a marker from Dr. Avian’s desk, she began to write on the notebook. “Here you go”</p><p>Izuku took the notebook with glee and he looked at the signature and noticed a phone number on the bottom corner of the page, Izuku blushed intensely at this and hastily closed the notebook. Izuku took a glance at Valerie and she winked at him, Izuku immediately looked away.</p><p>“Alright, how is Izuku-kun Valerie?” Dr. Avian stood up from his desk.</p><p>“He’s as healthy as a 14-year-old would be Dr. Avian.” Valerie took note on her clipboard.</p><p>“Alright excellent, now Izuku would you please take off your shirt? I would like to do a physical examination.” Dr. Avian took out his stethoscope</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>The physical examination went smoothly, Dr. Avian didn’t find any form of wounds on Izuku much to Inko’s relief.</p><p>“Alright that concludes the Physical examination, now is there anything else you would like me to examine Ms. Midoriya?” Dr. Avian went and sat on his desk.</p><p>“Well Dr. Avian, Izuku manifested his quirk earlier this morning and it just confuses me that he would get one so late.” Inko was twiddling her thumbs.</p><p>“Ah yes that Valerie told me you have a sentient quirk Izuku-kun?”</p><p>“Ah yes sir!”</p><p> “Would you mind showing me?” Dr. Avian had a curious look on his face.</p><p>“Oh sure, Leviathan can you please wake up.” Izuku put a hand on his left shoulder.</p><p>Then out of nowhere Leviathan emerged from the hole of Izuku’s shirt his tail was visible behind Izuku.</p><p>“That was a good nap, *yawn*” Leviathan stretched.</p><p>“Glad to hear that Leviathan, the doctor wants to examine you, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Why certainly who am I to hinder the curiosity of an individual.”</p><p>“Excellent!” Dr. Avian clapped his hands. “May I have your tail?”</p><p>Leviathan positioned his tail so that it would face Dr. Avian.</p><p>“Fascinating… akin to human bone… segmented?" Dr. Avian muttered with wonder.</p><p>Izuku had thought if he looked like that when he analyzed quirks too.</p><p>Dr. Avian went to the tip of the tail. "Pointed… sharp too."</p><p>Leviathan shuddered as Dr. Avian went to the tip of the tail, he then transformed it into a claw akin to a crane game claw.</p><p>"Dr. Avian, I would highly appreciate it if you were a bit gentler to my tail, it is quite sensitive."</p><p>"Just bear with it a bit more Leviathan." Izuku reached out to try and pet Leviathan, which he graciously accepted.</p><p>"Apologies." He chuckles. "I get lost in my own little world."</p><p>“What else can you do Leviathan? Dr. Avian asked the serpent.</p><p>“I can breathe fire, I can stretch, and I can transform.” Leviathan opened his mouth and let out a purplish glow.</p><p>“Fascinating… what can you transform into?” Dr. Avian bit his pen.</p><p>Leviathan stretched until he was above Izuku’s head and out came two white wings.</p><p>“Woah!” Izuku looked at Leviathan in awe. “So, I can fly?”</p><p>“Yes, young master we can fly.” Leviathan transformed back into his regular form.</p><p>Izuku felt tired after Leviathan did that.</p><p>“You’ll feel tired for a bit young master, the transformation takes quite a bit of your stamina.”</p><p>“Stamina-based… may faint if used excessively…”</p><p>“How about your fire?</p><p>Leviathan opened his mouth his whole body pulsed with purple energy and came out a trickle of flame from his mouth.</p><p>“Wow.” Izuku can feel the heat from that.  “How hot can you make your flames?”</p><p>“I can make it hot enough that it can melt some metals young master, but it would put considerable strain on me and yourself.”</p><p>Izuku heard scribbling. “fascinating… can result in overheating…”</p><p>“How far can you stretch Leviathan?” Dr. Avian got out a tape measure.</p><p>“Hmm… Around 50 meters…” Dr. Avian wrote on his notes. “You can come in now Izuku-kun.”</p><p>Izuku was outside the office he needed to go out to get an accurate measurement of Leviathan’s length.</p><p>“Alright Ms. Midoriya, I’m done documenting Izuku’s quirk.” Dr. Avian got another folder from his desk.</p><p>Izuku patted Leviathan. “Thanks, Leviathan.”</p><p>“My pleasure.” Leviathan slid back into Izuku’s shirt.</p><p>“Izuku’s quirk is somewhat of a mix of a transformation and mutant quirk, in addition, Izuku’s quirk is like a dragon albeit in smaller form factor, it reminds of… Valerie who was that hero with a dragon quirk?</p><p>“Ryukyu”</p><p>“Pro Hero Ryukyu!”</p><p>“Haha. Thank you Izuku-kun and Valerie.”</p><p>Dr. Avian gave him a folder. “Here are the details of your quirk and an official consult from me, you need to update your quirk registry, normally they would allow small changes but not this big so that’s just proof you need to present.”</p><p>“Thank you so much Dr. Avian.” Izuku bowed.</p><p>Inko then spoke up. “But Dr. Izuku manifested his quirk so late… is there a reason why that is?</p><p>Dr. Avian put a hand to his chin. “there is substantial research that a child can manifest a quirk beyond the age of 4, probably due to the nature of the quirk being dangerous or the child can’t handle it, or when the child is in grave the danger.</p><p>Inko gasped at this, she couldn’t bear to think what would have happened to Izuku if his quirk didn’t manifest. Meanwhile, Izuku was shocked to hear this because he thought that quirks never manifested past the age of four,</p><p>“But why is his quirk different from me and my husband?”</p><p>“Pardon but what are your quirks?”</p><p>“Hisashi can breathe fire, while I can pull small objects to me…”</p><p>“Quirks are often genetic, If Izuku manifested your quirks, for example, he would get one of them or in rare cases, they would merge and Izuku would have pyrokinesis for example but even more rare is a Quirk mutating.” Dr. Avian explained.</p><p>“What do you mean by mutating Dr. Avian?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“Well in the rarer cases is a child manifesting a quirk completely different from your parents, in this case, you Izuku-kun albeit your quirk can breathe fire but it’s far from telekinesis, this occurs only in the 1% of the population so the cause of why a quirk mutates hasn’t been answered yet.”</p><p>Inko and Izuku just looked at each other their faces with confusion and bewilderment.</p><p>“Are there any more questions? Dr. Avian asked.</p><p>Izuku and Inko shook their head.</p><p>“In that case.” Dr. Avian laughed. “Let’s see them out, Nurse Valerie.”</p><p>Inko and Izuku stood outside of Dr. Avian’s office then Inko bowed again.</p><p>“Thank you again, Dr. Avian.” Inko smiled.</p><p>"You and Izuku are a lot alike Dr. Avian." His mom laughed. "Izuku loves heroes and quirks too"</p><p>Izuku rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed.</p><p>"Nothing to be ashamed of, Izuku." Dr. Avian laughed and looked at Izuku. "I love heroes and quirks too, you can say I examined a future hero right now."</p><p>Izuku looked at him confused. "What? You mean me?"</p><p>"Yes, you! Izuku-kun, you do want to be a hero, right?"</p><p>Izuku always wanted to be a hero since he was a kid, but he was always shot down because he was quirkless, this was the first time someone genuinely asked him if he wanted to be a hero and it confused him.</p><p>“The confusion on your face says everything about you Izuku-kun.” Dr. Avian put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m quirkless too Izuku-kun.”</p><p>“You are quirkless? But what about your pointy ears?” Izuku pointed to them.</p><p>“Oh these, I only inherited them from my mother only gives a cosmetic look.” He rubbed his ears.</p><p>Dr. Avian knelt to Izuku. “I know how you feel Izuku, people looked down on you, thought you were weird, called you names, I know it all Izuku-kun.</p><p>Izuku knew he was right, it hurt none less, he didn’t have any friends in middle school, he was an outlier the day he was diagnosed quirkless</p><p>Inko looked at Izuku guiltily she knew that Izuku didn’t have the best life, and she wasn’t the most supportive parent, she promised herself that she would support her son, she wasn’t going to run away anymore.</p><p>“Yeah.” Izuku said.</p><p>“Can I be your friend Izuku-kun?” Dr. Avian put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“W-what?” Izuku stuttered.</p><p>“I want to be your friend.” Dr. Avian. “Not just me even Valerie of course.”</p><p>“Yeah cutie.” Valerie smiled at him.</p><p>Leviathan then popped out of his shirt. “Can I also be one of your friends, young master?</p><p>“B-but why?” Izuku switched between Leviathan to Dr. Avian,</p><p>“Why would we need a reason? You are a good kid Izuku-kun and I would like to be friends with you, to get to know you more, your favorite food, hobbies and other stuff.”</p><p>Izuku was fighting back tears. “You mean that?”          </p><p>“Of course, Izuku-kun.” Dr. Avian held out a hand. “My name is Dr. Avian, Nice to meet you!”</p><p>“Name is Valerie, Nice to meet you cutie.”</p><p>Leviathan held out his tail. “It would be an honor to be your friend, young master.”</p><p>Izuku tried to wipe the tears off his eyes sniffling a bit. “Nice to meet you all!” Izuku put on a shaky smile.</p><p>Inko was also crying, she didn’t think this day would come but her baby boy has genuine friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Not dead yet, I just had 3 wisdom teeth surgery and I have been recovering for the past 2-3 weeks I have been writing this chapter slowly through the pain. </p><p>Hope you like this chapter, I got a bit carried away with the hospital part but it was worth it in my opinion, so the first episode of the anime will be in Chapter 3. </p><p>I appreciate you guys reading this story of mine, I never would have thought people would like this crossover. *bows*</p><p>I only played the mobile version of Skullgirls so hehe. Favorite character of mine is Squigly followed by Annie when she was released. </p><p>Lastly if you want to follow my Tumblr: https://cold-foam-butterbeer.tumblr.com I would appreciate it, I only repost stuff there like Harry Potter, Genshin Impact, Hasbin Hotel and other stuff. </p><p>That's about it, leave a review or comment, and Ill see you guys again, Thank you and Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Normal Conversation”</p><p>
  <em>“Thoughts”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Midoriya Residence</strong>
</p><p>*Ring…Ring…Click* Izuku clicked off the alarm clock, slowly getting up from his bed feeling his bones crack into place.</p><p><em>“What time is it?” </em>Izuku rubbed his eyes and looked at his bedside clock. <em>“6:00 am huh”</em></p><p>Izuku made his way to the bathroom to wash his face on the sink splashing water onto it.</p><p>“Good morning, young master” Leviathan said tiredly.</p><p>“Good morning Leviathan.” Izuku looked at the serpent tiredly. “No screaming today huh.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Leviathan chuckles. “A peaceful morning is the way to start the day.”</p><p>“Mmhmm” Izuku brushed his teeth as he spat and gargled.</p><p>Izuku sat on his All Might bed remembering the events that happened yesterday at the hospital he then looked at his phone and clicked the contact list he saw only 3 names on it:</p><ol>
<li>Avian</li>
<li>Mom</li>
<li>Valerie &lt;3</li>
</ol><p>Dr. Avian’s contact had a saxophone and syringe emoji, while Valentine has a red heart and scalpel emoji, despite Levitathan’s protest of adding a “Harlot wearing a nurse uniform”.</p><p><em>“This feels all too unreal.” </em>Izuku thought.</p><p>He then remembered after the visit he and his mom went to get lunch since both were starving since they rushed out this morning, Leviathan can technically eat but it goes to him anyway since he gets energy from Izuku’s stamina.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback…</strong>
</p><p>“Oh, are you looking for a place to eat?” Dr. Avian handed them a flyer that read: ‘Wan Yu’s Family Restaurant’. “They have good food for a good price, I personally recommend the chicken curry with rice.”</p><p>“Why thank you Dr. Avian.” Inko thanked the man. “Hopefully you and Valerie can join us for dinner in the future”</p><p>“Why that would be lovely Ms. Midoriya, I’ll message Izuku when we’re going to visit.” Izuku then in response scratched his cheek.</p><p>“See you soon, Cutie *wink*” Valerie gave him a flying kiss.</p><p>“S-s-see you soon V-Valerie-san and Dr. Avian.” Izuku stuttered and looked away.</p><p>“Give the poor boy a break Nurse Valerie.” Dr. Avian scolded her. “He looks like a tomato now.”</p><p>“I can’t help it, he’s like a squishy cinnamon roll.” Valerie cooed.</p><p>Izuku put his hands to his face practically glowing red, steam can be seen. Leviathan then appeared.</p><p>“I would appreciate it if you ceased your advances.” Leviathan huffed.</p><p>“Fineeee… leave it to the prude to ruin everything.” Valerie sighed.</p><p>“Hmphed” Leviathan receded to Izuku’s shirt.</p><p>Inko who was just looking back and forth at the exchange smiled a bit since it was nice seeing Izuku happy like this the moment was interrupted by a familiar rumbling coming from Izuku.</p><p>“Oh sorry…” Izuku blushed again. “I guess I’m pretty hungry”</p><p>Dr. Avian laughed. “Well I shouldn’t be keeping you both, I still have a patient to tend to, I’ll see you soon Izuku-kun, Midoriya-san.”</p><p>“See you soon Dr. Avian and Valerie.” They chorused.</p><p>Izuku and Inko made their way out of Musutafu General Hospital, Inko then turned to Izuku.</p><p>“Honey, can you find out where this restaurant is? Inko gave Izuku the flyer.</p><p>“Oh, I can search for it, hold on mom.” Izuku typed the name of the restaurant on his phone. “Got it! It’s just a straight 10-minute walk, mom.”</p><p>Izuku and Inko arrived at the front of the restaurant, it looked decent enough on the inside it reminded them of a Saizeriya restaurant albeit the walls were littered with a mix of Japanese and Chinese decorations.</p><p>They went in and were greeted with a woman with a fish mutation quirk, she had a pale blue complexion from the upper body, her arms had two yellowfins, her “hair” was mutated and it looked like a fishtail it was a dark color blue and got yellower at the tip and she wore a headpiece out of seashells, her lower body was completely normal.</p><p>“Welcome to Wan Yu! My name is Minette.” She greeted with a smile. “Table for two?</p><p>“Yes, please.” Inko smiled.</p><p>“Alrighty, right this way please” Minette guided them to a two-seater table. “There we are and here are your menus.”</p><p>Inko and Izuku sat down and took the menu from Minette’s hand, they both mouthed “Thank you’s”</p><p>“I’ll be back with water and utensils.” Minette smiled. “I’ll take your order afterward”</p><p>The duo skimmed through their menus, true to Izuku’s observation there were some Chinese dishes mixed in, he saw that their most popular dish was the chicken curry with rice, Izuku contemplated if he should get that.</p><p>“I think I’ll get some shrimp tempura.” Inko looked at her son. “What about you Izuku?”</p><p>“I think I’ll try the chicken curry mom.” Izuku put a hand on his shoulder. “What about you Leviathan, you want something to eat?”</p><p>Leviathan then slid out of the neck hole of Izuku’s shirt. “I have no need for sustenance since I do take the energy from your body, young master.”</p><p>“But you still can eat, right?” Inko asked.</p><p>“I have no qualms on eating, it will just be digested by young master either way.” Leviathan explained.</p><p>“How does that work Leviathan?</p><p>“Well-.” Leviathan started but was cut off by a bubbly waitress.</p><p>“Thank you for waiting! Here are your utensils and water.” Minette placed down a cup filled with chopsticks and placed two glasses of water. She pulled out a notebook and a pen.</p><p>“So, what it will be for you… three?” Minette looked at Leviathan. “Oh, aren’t you an adorable little snake?”</p><p>“I am a dragon.” Leviathan smiled. “Also, you flatter me milady.”</p><p>“Well aren’t you a gentleman.” Minette cooed as she flipped her notebook. “What are your orders?”</p><p>“Chicken curry with rice for me.” Izuku said.</p><p>“Shrimp Tempura for me” Inko said.</p><p>“Excellent choices.” Minette scribbled on her notebook. “How about something to drink?”</p><p> “Oolong for me please.” Izuku said.</p><p>“I’m fine with water.” Inko said.</p><p>“Alright, your food will be ready in a flash.” Minette smiled and dashed off to the kitchen.</p><p>
  <strong>5 minutes later…</strong>
</p><p>“Here are your orders!” Minette was seen carrying a tray.</p><p><em>“Wow, that was fast!” </em>Izuku thought.</p><p>“Chicken curry with rice.” As she set the plate down on Izuku’s side.</p><p>“Shrimp Tempura.” She placed the plate with sauces next to Inko’s side.</p><p>“Lastly here is your oolong tea.”</p><p>“Thank you!” The green duo chorused.</p><p>“Your welcome!” Minette smiled. “Enjoy your meal!”</p><p>Izuku and Inko watched her walk off.</p><p>“Thank you for the food!” They clapped their hands.</p><p>“Oh, was that some sort of ritual?” Leviathan asked.</p><p>“Oh, we thank whoever prepared this meal, it shows a sign of respect.” Izuku explained to the serpent.</p><p>“Oh, how fascinating!”</p><p>Izuku grabbed two spoons and gave one to Leviathan. “Come on Leviathan you must be hungry.”</p><p>“Well if young master insists, I’ll partake for a bit.” As he held the spoon with his tail.</p><p>“Together?” Izuku said to Leviathan as he scooped a bit of everything on the plate.</p><p>Inko smiled at the exchange, it was like Izuku had a real friend. She was happy seeing him like this.</p><p>“Together.” Leviathan said,</p><p>*munch*</p><p>*Chomp*</p><p>“Oh wow! This is good!” Leviathan said. “The spices are blended beautifully, the chicken is tender, and the vegetables are soft. How is it young master?</p><p>“SPICY!!!” Izuku was fanning his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to mention… the curry is spicy” Minette popped out from the kitchen.</p><p>“AHHHHHH!!!” Izuku drank the oolong tea in one gulp.</p><p>“Izuku!” Inko cried out. “You might choke!”</p><p>Leviathan was still enjoying the curry.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback ends…</strong>
</p><p>Izuku chuckled as he remembered the chaos that happened yesterday. <em>“We can never catch a break huh.” </em>Izuku thought.</p><p>“Izuku!” Izuku heard his mom called. “Breakfast is ready!”</p><p>“Coming mom!” Izuku said. “Let’s eat Leviathan?”</p><p>“Let’s, young master.” Leviathan smiled.</p><p>The duo made their way through the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting out.</p><p>“Good morning you two!” Inko smiled at them. “Come on eat up before the food gets cold.”</p><p>“Yeah, mom.” Izuku sat down and clapped his hands. “Thanks for the food!”</p><p>Breakfast was delicious, Izuku can never complain about her mom’s cooking, especially her homemade katsudon, Izuku thought Leviathan should try her katsudon soon.</p><p>“It was quite a feast.” Izuku placed his chopsticks down and brought his plates to the sink.</p><p>“Just leave It there Izuku.” Inko took the plates from his hand. “You better wash up or you’ll be late for school”</p><p>Izuku went to draw a bath preparing his clothes and towel when it hit him.</p><p>“Leviathan, is it okay for you to get wet?” Izuku questioned.</p><p>“I have no qualms about it young master, it may be a tad bit unpleasant but I can endure it.” Leviathan explained.</p><p>“Hmm… ok ok.” Izuku mused. <em>“Reminds me of that game, P*kemon was it? Fire is weak to water…”</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>10 minutes later…</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Mom! I’m going to now!” Izuku was putting on his signature red boots.</p><p>“Stay safe Izuku!” Inko smiled at him. “Leviathan make sure he doesn’t watch any villain fights on his way home.”</p><p>Leviathan saluted at her. “With pleasure ma’am!”</p><p>Izuku groaned at this. “Really? Have I no say in this?”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Afraid not young master”</p><p>Izuku just slumped his head. “See you later.”</p><p>The walk to Aldera Middle School was a good 20-minute walk and he had plenty of time to spare.</p><p>“What is your school like young master?” Leviathan asked.</p><p>“It’s pretty normal I guess.” Izuku said.</p><p>You have any friends in your school?”</p><p>Izuku stiffened at this. “J-just one Leviathan.”</p><p>“Just one? Who is it?” Leviathan was confused.</p><p>“My childhood friend, Kacchan.” Izuku somewhat forced the words out.</p><p>“Kacchan?”</p><p>“Ah it’s the nickname I gave to him when we were kids, his full name is Bakugo Katsuki.” Izuku explained.</p><p>“Oh, in that case you two must be very close friends, right?”</p><p>“Well we were close before but…” Izuku trailed off.</p><p>“You grew apart?” Leviathan finished for him.</p><p>“Yeah… something like that.” Izuku forced a smile.</p><p>*Ding* *Ding*</p><p>Izuku pulled out his phone from his pocket, he scrolled through the Hero News Network and saw there was a villain fight near the train station on the way to his school.</p><p>“Oh, a villain fight is nearby!” Izuku exclaimed. “I hope a new hero will get debuted today.”</p><p>“Young Master, your mother specifically told you not to go watch those villain brawls” Leviathan scolded.</p><p>“She specifically told me not to watch any villain fights on my way home.” Izuku grinned. “and since we are going to school I can watch this.”</p><p>Leviathan looked at him disapprovingly.</p><p>“Come on Leviathan I just want to take some notes.” Izuku pleaded. “And it's on the way to school anyway, and we have plenty of time.”</p><p>*Sigh* “Fine just a little while alright.” Leviathan said.</p><p>‘Let’s go!” Izuku took off running to Tatouin station</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Tatouin Station</strong>
</p><p>“Wow! That’s a giant villain!” Izuku stared in awe, a villain was standing on the elevated train tracks.</p><p>“Look out!” shouted someone.</p><p>Izuku looked up to see the villain knocked down the electrical post on the train line, suddenly a large man dressed in blue came running into the open and caught the post.</p><p>“Death Arms! The punching hero who uses his strength for justice!” A salaryman said.</p><p>“Wow! He is so cool!” Izuku said. “Leviathan did you see that?”</p><p>“He is rather strong.” Leviathan said.</p><p>“Let’s try and get a closer look Leviathan.” Izuku slowly made his way into the crowd.</p><p>Izuku saw a barricade made of water separating the crowd from the fight.</p><p>“Hey guys, this is dangerous, please don’t proceed any further.” A hero with a firefighter motif said.</p><p>“The rescue specialist: Backdraft!” a guy said.</p><p>“Wow what an awesome quirk, you can turn into a monster!” Izuku said.</p><p>“What did he do?” a salaryman asked.</p><p>“Snatched a purse, he almost got caught then he went crazy.”</p><p>
  <strong>*Woosh*</strong>
</p><p>“Go Kamui!!!” a bunch of girls screamed.</p><p>“Who is fighting?” Izuku slowly made his way to the front. “It’s Kamui Woods, the young and talented rising star!”</p><p>“You ask but commentate perfectly, you’re an otaku!” A man with cross-like protrusions on his head.</p><p>“Uh… no.” Izuku stammered.</p><p>“What’s an otaku, young master?” Leviathan asked.</p><p>“Oh. it’s a person who is just really passionate about a certain thing… like me…” Izuku sighed. “I really like heroes.”</p><p>“Ah, I understand, thank you for explaining it.” Leviathan said.</p><p>“No problem, Lev.” Izuku said.</p><p>Izuku saw Kamui woods running on the train tracks, the giant villain tried to slam him with his hands but climbed upon his arm.</p><p>“Don’t come near me!” The villain shouted.</p><p>He waved his arm around to throw off Kamui Woods, but he landed on the roof of the station safely.</p><p>“Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery.” Kamui outstretched his arm. “You are an evil avatar!”</p><p>His arm grew into more thick branches his intent known by Izuku and the other bystanders.</p><p>“Here it comes!” Izuku said.</p><p>“Show us something good, Tree Man!”</p><p>“Lacquered…” Izuku started.</p><p>“Binding Chain Prison!” Kamui Woods shot out numerous branches towards the Villain.</p><p>“Canyon Cannon!” A female voice suddenly shouted.</p><p>A large woman with blonde hair dropped kicked the villain, everyone looked at her in shock.</p><p>“Eh.” Kamui said.</p><p>“It’s here, It’s here…” A wave of reporters and people with cameras suddenly taking pictures.</p><p>“Today is my debut day, my name is Mt. Lady.”  She winked and posed. “Happy to be of your ass-quaintance.”</p><p>*Smack* “Leviathan! What are you doing?!” Izuku suddenly couldn’t see and he felt Leviathan wrapped his tail around his eyes.</p><p>“Protecting your innocence from that huge leotard wearing harlot.” Leviathan growled.</p><p>“Can I see now Leviathan?” Izuku didn’t struggle anymore and just let out a sigh.</p><p>“Yeah, It should be good now young master.” Leviathan unwrapped his tail.</p><p>Izuku saw Mt. Lady shrink into her normal size, Kamui Woods was on his knees feeling dejected.</p><p>“The credit…” He muttered.</p><p>Izuku rummaged through his backpack and fished out a pencil and his “Hero Analysis of the Future No. 13” notebook, he saw the villain being restrained with quirk suppressant handcuffs and returned to a more reasonable size.</p><p>“Gigantism, she seems popular and has a flashy quirk.” Izuku muttered. “although due to damages to the city, her actions may be limited…”</p><p>“Woah what a cool quirk!” The man with the cross mutation said. “Also taking notes to be a hero? Do your best!”</p><p>Izuku looked at him, then to Leviathan who gave a subtle smile, then smiled. “Thanks! We will do our best!”</p><p>
  <em>15 minutes later.</em>
</p><p>Izuku quickly made his way to school after much scolding from Leviathan, Izuku was still in awe from the villain fight, he can be a hero. It was still hard to believe but with him and Leviathan they can go to U.A and become a hero.</p><p>“<em>Oh god.” </em>Izuku internally groaned. “<em>Kacchan is going to be so mad.”</em></p><p>“Why would your friend be angry with you, young master?” Leviathan asked.</p><p>“We… haven’t been seeing eye to eye recently.” Izuku tried to explain.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Just specific things Leviathan.” Izuku explained. “I’ll tell them but not now, we're already near.”</p><p>“I’m not supposed to use my quirk during school, so can you…” Izuku trailed off.</p><p>“Oh, no worries, let’s talk internally yes?” Leviathan receded in Izuku’s uniform.</p><p>“Of course, Leviathan, I’ll tell you when okay, since I need to focus on the lecture.” Izuku said.</p><p>“<em>Given his beef with me, Kacchan would flip if he found out I had a quirk.” </em>Izuku thought. “<em>He would jump to the conclusion that I hid it from him…”</em></p><p>Leviathan heard this of course but didn’t comment on the matter, his young master had a lot of baggage, he cried when he made some new friends, he was nervous and stuttered a lot, his childhood friend wasn’t on good terms with him, but he was a good kid and he wanted to earn his trust and friendship.</p><p>“<em>Lady Sienna… I’ll protect this boy with my life even if I have to move heaven and hell to do it.” </em>Leviathan vowed to himself.</p><p>
  <strong>Aldera Middle School: Homeroom Period. </strong>
</p><p>“Alright everyone, homeroom is starting.” Their teacher called out. “Midoriya, welcome back.”</p><p>“T-thank you Sensei.” Izuku stuttered. “Just got a cold is all.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Their teacher got a stack of papers. “Since you are all third years, it’s time to seriously think about your future.</p><p>Izuku was writing out the finer details of Mt. Lady’s section on his hero analysis book when he looked up with his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but…” He grabbed the stack of papers.</p><p>He threw them into the air. “You’re all aiming for the heroics course, right?”</p><p>“Yes!!!” Everyone yelled aloud with their quirks activated.</p><p>“Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks.” Their teacher agreed. “But using your powers is against school rules.”</p><p>Izuku raised his hand timidly, he didn’t want to draw attention to himself.</p><p>“Sensei!” A boy called out. “Don’t lump us all in the same group, I’m not gonna be stuck at the bottom with these rejects.”</p><p>“That was uncalled for Katsuki!!!” Some of them yelled.</p><p>“You all should shut up like the extras you are!” Bakugou said.</p><p>“<em>What an unpleasant person.” </em>Leviathan said to Izuku. “<em>How did he become your friend young master?”</em></p><p><em>“He wasn’t like that when we were kids…” </em>Izuku explained.</p><p>“Oh, If I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, Bakugou?” His teacher looked at his clipboard.</p><p>“What? The national high school?”</p><p>“It’s standardized rank score is 79!”</p><p>“The competition to get accepted is crazy!”</p><p>“This is why you are all extras.” He stood on top of the table. “I aced the mock test, I’m the only one here qualified for U.A, I will surpass All Might and become a Top Hero!”</p><p>“<em>He continues to surprise me.” Leviathan said. “How arrogant can you be?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“He can back up his bravado Leviathan.” Izuku said. “He has a powerful quirk-“</em>
</p><p>“Didn’t Midoriya applied for U.A. too?” His teacher asked.</p><p>Izuku’s thought ceased being called on the spot like that, he slowly looked at the rest of his classmates and they were all looking at him except for Kacchan who stood there.</p><p>“PFFTT”</p><p>“Hahaha”</p><p>“What, Midoriya? No way!”</p><p>“You can’t take the hero course just by studying!”</p><p>“That rule doesn’t exist now.” Izuku stood up. “No one has tried-“</p><p>Izuku was cut off when Bakugou exploded his desk, breaking it in half in the process, Izuku landed with a thud on the floor. </p><p>“<em>Young Master! Are you alright?” Leviathan growled. “Those miserable classmates of yours!”</em></p><p>Izuku could feel Leviathan straining to get out of his uniform, no doubt wanting to lash out, he placed a hand on his left shoulder. “<em>Leviathan please, calm yourself.” </em>Izuku pleaded to him.</p><p>“Hey Deku, are you listening to me?!” Smoke was coming out of Bakugou’s palm. “You are not only a reject but a quirkless too, so why are you standing on the same level as me?!”</p><p>“No, wait, Kacchan, I don’t mean to compete with you at all.” Izuku crawled backward to the wall. “It’s true”</p><p>“It just… it’s been my dream since I was a kid, and I have to… at least try you know?”</p><p>‘What do you mean “At least try”? Both his hands emitted smoke. “Are you playing? What can someone like you do? You’re quirkless!”</p><p>Izuku knew this was the reaction he was going to get and he got used to it, 10 years of him being ridiculed felt like 2<sup>nd</sup> nature to him. He looked up at his classmates still laughing at him, his homeroom teacher just staring at him with pity. The voices of his classmate’s laughter flooded his mind.</p><p><em>“Young…. Ma… Young Master!”</em> Leviathan shouted. <em>“Please snap out of it.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Leviathan, I’m sorry.” Izuku apologized. “I’m useless”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They're wrong young master.” Leviathan growled. “Don’t listen to them, and that sorry excuse for a friend of yours.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can be a hero, and go to this dream school of yours, we’ll do it together, okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay…” Izuku said to him. “Together right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Always, Young master.” Leviathan confirmed.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere in Musutafu, Japan, 12:02 pm</strong>
</p><p>“Thief!” A man shouted. “Somebody help!”</p><p>“Catch me if you can!” A man said.</p><p>His upper body was made of a gelatinous dark green slime, many bills sticking onto his body and leaving a trail of cash on the ground.</p><p>“Huh? There’s no hero around.” A man said.  “Normally there would be one responding right now.”</p><p> </p><p> A scrawny man wearing a baggy white shirt with the same baggy jeans came out of the supermarket, he coughed and saw the scene happening before him.</p><p>“He’s taking advantage of the bustle from this morning.” Another man said. “Some people just don’t know what to do with their quirks”</p><p>“There is no end to them”</p><p>Suddenly the scrawny man transformed into a bulkier man filling out his previously baggy clothing. “There is an end to them.”</p><p>The group of people turned around and gasped.</p><p>“Why?” He approached them with a smile. “Because I am here!”</p><p>The slime villain looked back and his beady red eyes widened in horror.</p><p>
  <strong>Aldera Junior High: 12:15 pm</strong>
</p><p>“<em>Finally, lunch break.” </em>Izuku thought. “<em>You hungry Lev?”</em></p><p><em>“a bit but not as much as you, Young Master.” </em>Leviathan mused<em>. “With the morning chaos and everything.”</em></p><p><em>“Haha… I guess I owe you some explanation</em>” Izuku admitted<em>. </em></p><p><em>“I won’t pressure you into telling me, Young master.” </em>Leviathan said with understanding<em>. “You can tell me little by little.”</em></p><p><em>“Alright Lev.” </em>Izuku said with a small smile.<em> “Let’s go.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Let’s young master.”</em>
</p><p>Izuku made his way to the school store, he wanted to get a drink for him and Leviathan and something sweet too, some melon bread would be nice with the bento he had and he could give the half to Leviathan, Izuku noticed that Leviathan was enjoying eating and drinking tea.</p><p>10 minutes with melon bread and two cold beverages they were on their way to the rooftop of the school, Izuku had been going there for the past three years he’s been in Aldera, it was a peaceful escape from his classmates and especially Kacchan, he had a quiet place to eat and think for his analysis it was a win-win for him. Izuku opened the door to the roof and was greeted with a fenced area with seats on the side, Izuku sat down and placed the food on his side.</p><p>“Leviathan you can come out now.” Izuku patted his left shoulder.</p><p>“Goodness, it feels good to stretch for a bit.” Leviathan stretched to his full length.</p><p>“Sorry about that Leviathan.” Izuku apologized. “Here some oolong tea as an apology gift.”</p><p>“Apology and gift accepted, young master.” Leviathan grabbed the bottle with his tail. “Ah, smells good.”</p><p>Izuku watched with amusement as the serpent sipped from the bottle, he took out the bento his mom made him and opened it, he was immediately hit with the smell of katsudon.</p><p>“Thanks for the food.” Izuku began eating and he held a small amount of rice and pork. “Do you want some Leviathan?”</p><p>“I shall partake then.” Leviathan swallowed it. “As always young master your mother is an excellent cook”</p><p>Izuku beamed at this. “I’ll make sure to relay that compliment to her Leviathan.”</p><p>The duo was just relaxing on the rooftop, the clear skies overhead when Leviathan decided to address the elephant in the room.</p><p>“Young master, If I may why is that hot-headed fellow, Bakugou was it? Harassing you? Leviathan asked.</p><p>Izuku stiffened at this but he did promise him an explanation, Izuku sighed and placed the chopsticks down.</p><p>“He wasn’t always like that I’ll admit… He was a good friend back when we were kids.” Izuku answered solemnly.</p><p>“What happened then?”</p><p>“Well after he got his quirk… he slowly changed… he was getting meaner to me and some of the other kids.”</p><p>“What’s that name he called you? Deku?”</p><p>“It’s another reading to my name… it means useless…” Izuku said sadly.</p><p>“He bullied you?” Leviathan growled</p><p>“Well, bullying is a strong word…” Izuku trailed off.</p><p>“He called you names, destroyed your desk, insulted your dream, and he even laughed at you, what else would you like me to list?” Leviathan deadpanned.</p><p>“Alright… I know that Leviathan, but what can I do? Even our homeroom teacher didn’t bat an eyelash when he did those things… it’s been like that for 3 years…” Izuku trailed off.</p><p>“What a despicable person.” Leviathan sniffed in disgust.</p><p>“I would rather lay low than make a scene… what happened that morning was just caused by my homeroom teacher, I tend to avoid Kacchan when I can anyway.”</p><p>“I trust you, young master, I just don’t want to see you hurt physically and emotionally.” Leviathan nodded.</p><p>“Leviathan can you promise me something?” Izuku looked at Leviathan with serious eyes.</p><p>“Anything.” Leviathan nodded.</p><p>“When Kacchan tries anything with me, please don’t reveal yourself, let me handle it, no matter how angry it makes you just don’t reveal yourself to him.”</p><p>“Young master, that is a hard vow to keep, may I ask your reasons?”</p><p>“He doesn’t know about you, and given his personality, he might interpret it me looking down on him or something else bad.” Izuku explained.</p><p>Leviathan sighed. “Alright, young master. I’ll do as you wish.”</p><p>Izuku smiled. “Thanks, Leviathan!” Izuku opened the Melon Bread and gave half to Leviathan.</p><p>“Try this one, Lev, It’s slightly sweet and very soft.”</p><p>Leviathan took the flaky pastry and took a bite out of it, his fangs sinking on the soft bread.</p><p>“DELICIOUS!” Leviathan cried out.</p><p>Izuku smiled and listened to Leviathan complimenting on the simple melon bread, he got back to his bento taking a bite out of it he looked at the sky.</p><p><em>“Nice and quiet.” </em>Izuku internally sighed.</p><p>
  <strong>End of class: 3:35 pm</strong>
</p><p>Izuku heard the bell chime signaling the end of class, he grabbed his bag and fixed his pencils and textbooks.</p><p>“Hey let’s go to karaoke!”</p><p>“Sure, nothing better to do.”</p><p>“<em>You don’t want to join them, young master?” </em>Leviathan asked.</p><p>”<em>They aren’t my friends Leviathan</em>.” Izuku said solemnly.<em> “Besides I don’t even like karaoke.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“What is karaoke?” </em>
</p><p><em>“It’s a thing where people sing in these rooms, then they try to compete who can sing better based on points.” </em>Izuku explained.</p><p>“<em>Sounds like a friendly competition.” </em>Leviathan said.</p><p><em>“Mhm.” </em>Izuku hummed as he got his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>“The incident this morning is on trending!” Izuku got his hero analysis notebook. “I better write it down in my notebook.”</p><p>As Izuku put the notebook in his bag, a hand suddenly grabbed it, Izuku looked up to see who took it.</p><p>“We aren’t done talking yet, Deku.” Bakugou said.</p><p>“Katsuki, what’s that?” Bendy asked.</p><p>Bakugou showed him the blue notebook.</p><p>“Huh… My Hero Analysis for the future?” Bendy laughed. “Are you serious? Haha.”</p><p>“Midoriya.” Jaws laughed.</p><p>“Come on, give it back you guys.” Izuku stood up from his desk.</p><p>Bakugo in response exploded the notebook.</p><p>“Ahhhh!.” Izuku looked at the notebook in horror. “You’re awful…”</p><p>Bakugou threw the notebook out the window.</p><p>Izuku screamed running towards the window to see where his notebook went.</p><p>“<em>Young master…” </em>Leviathan growled.</p><p>“Most top heroes have legends inscribed from their school days.” Bakugou explained. “I want to be the first-ever to go to U.A. High School from this boring school.”</p><p>“Well I am a perfectionist”</p><p>“<em>Perfectionist my tail.” Leviathan growled. “You are just a delinquent.”            </em></p><p><em>“He’s so petty.” </em>Jaws thought</p><p>Bakugou put a hand on Izuku’s right shoulder, Izuku heard sizzling and he could see smoke coming out of Bakugou’s palm.</p><p>“So just in case don’t apply to U.A, alright?” Bakugou grinned menacingly.</p><p>“<em>Get your filthy hands off us.</em>” Leviathan wanting to protect Izuku.</p><p>“<em>Leviathan please calm down.” Izuku reminded him. “I don’t want to get both of us in trouble, let me handle it.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Fine…” Leviathan sighed. </em>
</p><p>Izuku internally sighed, his head covering his eyes, he didn’t even notice Bakugou walking away when Jaws suddenly spoke up.</p><p>“Come on, you could at least say something back.” Jaws said condescendingly.</p><p>“Don’t say that, he’s pathetic.” Bendy added with pity. “He still can’t face reality.”</p><p>“If you still want to be a hero, there’s a quick way to do it.” Bakugou said. “Believe you’ll be born with a quirk in the next life, and take a swan dive off a roof!”</p><p>“<em>I’ll kill them, I’ll slowly make them suffer, they will die a slow death,” Leviathan poking at Izuku’s uniform. </em></p><p>Izuku on the other hand snapped, he turned to Bakugou with the angriest expression he can muster.</p><p>“What?” Bakugou popped off mini-explosions from his palm.</p><p>Izuku’s anger died off, he just stared at their retreating backs, Izuku put a hand on his left shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks for keeping your promise, Lev.” Izuku said solemnly.</p><p>“Always, young master.” Leviathan popped out of Izuku’s uniform.</p><p>Izuku was walking to the place where Bakugou, threw his notebook away.</p><p>“<em>Idiot! If I jumped, that would mean you instigated a suicide.” Izuku thought angrily. “Some friend you are.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“That’s not what I call a friend, young master.” Leviathan said. “No friend would try to say to end your life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stupid bastard…” Izuku thought. “He’s a stupid bastard.</em>
</p><p>Izuku saw his notebook being nibbled by koi.</p><p>“That’s not fish food.” Izuku grabbed the wet notebook from the pond. “That’s my notebook.”</p><p>Izuku gave it a good shake, trying to dry it off, it had few chipped pages and burn marks, he made his to the exit of the school.</p><p>“You can come out now, Leviathan.” Izuku held his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry about what others think young master.” Leviathan said as he came face to face with Izuku. “Remember those who matter to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku let out a sigh, his anger slowly dissipating. “You’re right, can you not tell my mom about this, I don’t want her to worry.”</p><p>*Sigh* “Alright young master.” Leviathan said.</p><p>“Let’s go home?” as he adjusted his backpack.</p><p>“let’s young master.” Leviathan nodded.</p><p>Izuku and Leviathan walked back home, Izuku was giggling at Leviathan.</p><p>‘Don’t make a mockery of the way I speak, young master.” Leviathan jabbed him in the head with his tail. “You can’t teach an old dragon new tricks.”</p><p>“We haven’t tried yet.” Izuku said. “It’s just that the way you speak reminds me of those royal families from Europe.”</p><p>“Well you aren’t wrong; my old master was an aristocrat himself.” Leviathan said. “Unfortunately, when he passed her daughter inherited me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that, Leviathan.” Izuku patted his head. “Who were they?”</p><p>Izuku and Leviathan didn’t notice as they entered the tunnel.</p><p>“Roberto and Sienna Contiello.” Leviathan said. “Wife and daughter to Selene Contiello.”</p><p>“Sienna Contiello?” Izuku wondered. “Isn’t that-“</p><p>Izuku was interrupted by a voice. “Nice, a medium-sized invisibility cloak.”</p><p>Izuku slowly turned around at this. “A villain!?” Izuku ran towards the exit of the tunnel but was captured by the slime villain.</p><p>Izuku screamed his whole body was being enveloped by viscous green slime.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I’m only taking over your body.” He said maliciously. “It’ll only hurt for 45 seconds.”</p><p>“<em>I can’t breathe.” </em>Izuku grabbed the slime.</p><p>“You can’t grab me! I’m liquid!” He said mockingly. “Thank you, you are my hero.”</p><p>“<em>Help me Leviathan.” </em>Izuku thought.</p><p>“Arrogant fool.” Leviathan growled as he emerged from the thick slime.</p><p>“What are you?!” He said in shock.</p><p>“I’m a dragon and you are my prey.” Purple flame oozed out of his mouth.</p><p>Leviathan’s tail popped out from the slime and he jabbed it on the eye of the villain.</p><p>“Aghh! My eye!” He suddenly clutched his right eye freeing Izuku from his grasp.</p><p>*Cough* *Cough*. Thanks, L-leviathan.” Izuku wiped his mouth.</p><p>“Stay alert young master.” Leviathan said. “We may need to defend ourselves.”</p><p>“A-alright.” Izuku stood shakily on his feet.</p><p>“YOU DAMN BRAT!” The slime villain yelled. “I’ll KILL YOU.”</p><p>The slime villain charged at Izuku, Izuku shakily held both of his hands, Leviathan charging up with the intent on roasting the villain.</p><p>*CLANG!*</p><p>“Everything is ok now, young man.” A man said. “I am here”</p><p>“Tch!” The slime villain tried to hit All Might with a whip attack.</p><p>All Might ducked and charged at the villain with a fist held back.</p><p>“Texas Smash!” He shouted.</p><p>A powerful wind current hit the slime villain.</p><p>“The wind pressure is so strong!” as he got blown away to bits and pieces</p><p>“Young master!” Leviathan curled into a shield and planted his tail on the ground so they couldn't be blown away.</p><p>“<em>What a strong wind pressure!” </em>Izuku thought as he shielded his eyes, he can barely see the form of All Might!</p><p>As the wind died down, Izuku opened his eyes, he was dotted with slime all over his uniform.</p><p>“Ugh. That’s gross.” Izuku tried to pat away the slime.</p><p>“Agreed, young master.” as he shook off the slime from his tail.</p><p>“Thank goodness you are alright!” All Might as held a\ hand.</p><p>“AHHHHH!” Izuku jumped back. “A-ALL MIGHT!”         </p><p>“I’m sorry you got caught in the blast of my attack.” All Might apologized. “Let me help you clean up!”</p><p>“L-leviathan! It’s All M-Might!” Izuku was in awe. “H-he l-looks more i-impressive in person.”</p><p>“Is that the man, whose face is plastered all over your bedroom wall?” Leviathan asked. “Even your undergarments are-“</p><p>“AHHHHH” Izuku waved his hands frantically. “You don’t need to say that!”</p><p>All Might with his signature smile but inside he sweatdropped.</p><p>“<em>What an interesting duo.</em>” All Might thought. “<em>A sentient quirk? Uncommon but it rare to see that level of sentience.</em>”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right!” Izuku patted himself. “An autograph… autograph… Oh! In my notebook!”</p><p>He opened it on the last page and saw All Might’s name in big letters.</p><p>“He already signed it!” Izuku screamed and bowed up and down his head would have hit the ground. “Thank you, thank you! I will treasure it forever.”</p><p>“Young master! I am getting disoriented with all your bowing.” Leviathan rocked back and forth.</p><p>“Ah! Sorry about that Leviathan!” Izuku stopped and rubbed his head in embarrassment.</p><p>All Might stood there watching the duo’s interaction. “<em>Such opposites in personality.”</em></p><p>He shook his head and gave Izuku a white handkerchief. “Here use this to clean the slim.”</p><p>“Oh! T-thank you!” Izuku wiped the remaining slime of himself</p><p>He saw All Might rummaging through a nearby trash bin, then he pulled two empty soda bottles.</p><p>“Here we are, I’ll contain him in these PET bottles!” All Might exclaimed.</p><p>
  <strong>10 minutes later…</strong>
</p><p>“We have captured him safely!” All Might showed the two bottles filled with slime. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Sorry again for earlier, I normally don’t make these kinds of mistakes.” He laughed. ‘I was off duty, In a new area to boot, as a result I got too excited.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s no problem! Leviathan protected me!” Izuku patted his head. “He poked the eye on the villain, that caused it to let me go!”</p><p>“Hahaha! That’s good to hear then.” All Might put the bottles in his pockets. “Now I must be off, I need to hand over this villain to the authorities.”</p><p>He held up a hand. “See you again on the other side of the screen!”</p><p>“Already?” Izuku wondered.</p><p>“Pros are constantly fighting villains and time.” As he did some leg stretches.</p><p>“That’s true…” Izuku twiddled his thumbs. “Just hold on to the bottles… your pockets don’t look deep enough.”</p><p>“Okay!” He looked back at Izuku and gave him an “Ok” sign</p><p>“Please continue to support me,” All Might leaped into the air. “I’m counting on you!”</p><p>Izuku blocked his eyes again as the gust of wind blew when All Might leaped into the air, he still couldn’t stop shaking.</p><p>“Wow, that was so surreal.” Izuku gasped. “I can’t believe I met All Might!”</p><p>“He was rude.” Leviathan harrumphed. “Didn’t even bother to ask our names.”</p><p>Izuku at this just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Well he is the number one hero, he might be busy…”</p><p>“Still as someone respectable, he should at least inquire the names of the people he saved.” Leviathan said. “What puzzled me more is the scent of blood on his person”</p><p>“All Might?” Izuku asked wide-eyed. “He might have gotten injured during his battle.”</p><p>“Perhaps… the scent of that gunk was masking it but I can smell it faintly.” Leviathan asked “I’ll drop it, for now, we should head home before your mother worries about you.”</p><p>“Oh! You are right!” Izuku took off running. “Hopefully nothing bad happens to him!”</p><p>
  <strong>Midoriya Residences: 4:00pm</strong>
</p><p>“I’m home!” Izuku announced as he removed his signature red shoes</p><p>“Welcome home dear!” Inko called out. “How was school?”</p><p>“It was fine mom.” Izuku said. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”</p><p>“You didn’t watch any villain fights on the way back home.” Inko stared.</p><p>“No mom, Leviathan will back me up on that.” Izuku said.</p><p>“He kept his word Ms. Midoriya.” Leviathan said. “The villain was the one who attacked us though.”</p><p>Izuku froze in shock as he heard this, he didn’t expect Leviathan to spill the beans just like that (again).</p><p>“No No No, it’s not what you think mom!” Izuku flailed his hands in the air. “All Might save me!”</p><p>“IZUKU MIDORIYA!” Inko shouted.</p><p>Izuku sighed at this, he looked at Leviathan with betrayal on his face.</p><p>“<em>I promised to keep your secret from your bully, but you didn’t say I would keep a secret from earlier.” </em>Leviathan said.</p><p>Izuku resigned himself to his fate, his dragon friend was right he begrudgingly admitted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys! I am not dead, but college is trying, I wrote this chapter with what free time I can scrounge up.<br/>6k total words for this chapter! longer than 2 chapters combined! so I can make it up to y'all.<br/>The slime villain did not escape! Izuku also did not chase after All Might!<br/>I wanted this story to be just Izuku and Leviathan, I really don't like stories that give Izuku a quirk and One for All on top of it.<br/>Do you like the Skullgirls character cameos? Should I add more?<br/>Anyways I'll try to update soon!<br/>Stay safe and always wear your masks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>